PlasmaWarz
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Set after the events of the finale. One year has past since then and everything seems to be dying down since then, but, little does everyone realize that there is a sinister power at work then Kane every was. I hope you enjoy this as I enjoy writing it, if you have ideas for upcoming chapters please leave them in the reviews as it always helps.
1. Episode one

Clouds formed over the skies of Deluxe as Abraham Kane walked into his office with Tooley waiting. "Uh Mr. Kane, there was a call for you." Kane didn't answer as he went over to his screen came up showing the message from a man by the name of Vaje. Kane clinched his fist seeing it was the man who he had worked with a long time ago. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Tooley still in the same spot. "Leave now, Tooley." Kane ordered and with the tone the lower cadet didn't say anything he just left the office. Seeing this Kane pressed the receive message.

**_Hello Abraham Kane it's me you're old partner, Vaje, I hear that you tried to use my Genesis Pod to destroy that little sewer of yours. What did you say it was called? Oh yes Motorcity. Hard to believe that even someone like you couldn't even use my weapon Then again you always did a have a way of stealing what was mine,which is why I'll be paying you a visit in the near future._**

That was all the message had, Kane had to sit to make since of this message. How could Vaje known about the usage of the Genesis Pod? It wasn't that people communicated from other cities outside of Michigan. Thanks to Kane himself people thought it was impossible. "He's always been this way, darn it!" Kane said slamming his fist against the desk. First the Genesis Pod now this?

Meanwhile in the underground known as Motorcity, everyone including the Burners where celebrating there biggest win. The rest of the Burners minus Julie to came to congrats Mike on escaping plus taking out Kane's Genesis Pod. "Dude I can't believe you pulled that off." Chuck told Mike seeing that there was a chopper instead of Mutt. "And you pulled out the chopper, dude that's was supposed to be our thing." Along with having Texas's arm around him Mike let out a laugh. "Hey sorry buddy." As Mike and the others where talking by there cars Julie was over by Nine Lives. With Kane's Genesis Pod being destroyed it was very like that since Julie was Kane's daughter, only a select few knew about, and then it was logical for Kane to have cadets guarding her 24/7. "It's like none of it happened." Julie heard as Aqua came to stand next to Nine Lives. "Yeah..." Julie said still in thought about Kane and what was going to happened to her once she returned to Deluxe. Aqua was one that knew Julie was Kane's daughter, she didn't say anything about it because when was it gonna come up? Surely if Mike or the others knew then why wouldn't the say let alone do anything? It wasn't a problem for Julie at the beginning but now that Kane was out of commission for awhile thanks to the destruction of the Genesis Pod then Kane would have Julie on high lockdown, not because of her being a Burner but because he didn't want to see any harm come to her. "You're leaving again right, Aqua?" Julie asked getting her mind off of what she was thinking about. "Yeah I am, but thanks for helping me out." Aqua said with a cheerful expression on her face. "No problem, I'm the one who should be thanking you though, you know for helping me break Mike out and everything." Julie said returning the expression. It wasn't long after that Aqua went to her motorbike, which was parked far from where the others where, Julie watched as she walked off and saw from the corner of her eye that Mike was walking her way.

"Hey Jules." Mike said coming to stand next to her bedsides Nine Lives. "Never knew you meant that much to Kane, you must be a really good intern." Mike told her with a smile. "He's my boss, that's all." Julie told Mike rather quickly not wanting to get into anything. After a moment Mike finally spoke. "He was my boss too." Mike told her tilting his head a bit. "I'm not sure I follow you?" Julie asked thought she could tell there was more then what Mike was letting on. "It's nothing alright it's just don't get to close, you know? It'll only make it harder in the end." Mike saying that led Julie to believe Mike knew something, something about her. "Actually Mike I'm…" Julie said trying to form the words but couldn't.

Julie didn't say anything about it after that as the others came to where the stood and Aqua, who was still standing beside her motorbike saw and started to start up her bike seeing's how the where about to go back to the their hideout. "Guess I'll see you guys around." Aqua said but before she could go a hand was laid on her shoulder. Turning her head she found Mike standing next to the bike. "Thought you where heading back?"

Mike gave her a friendly smile. "We are I just wanted to ask if you'd be coming back?" He asked thought Mike already knew the answer which left Aqua a little silenced. Mike had been the one who had found her in the scrapyards not but one year ago and it was thanks to Mike that she was how she was today. "You know you're still a Burner so after all that's happen your still welcome back." Mike told her and those words settled pretty deep leading to Aqua giving Mike a look. She gave a minute before answering. "Thanks but I think I'm gonna have to decline." Aqua answered and Mike nodded in understanding. "I get it but if you need anything you know where to find us." Mike told her with a friendly smile while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Mike, well see you and the others around." Aqua said as she started her motorbike up with Mike standing back watching her drive off.

Mike went back with the others and after the got back to the garage seeing that the others just saw Aqua not coming back Mike told them about her decision and the others understood since she had only been with them at the beginning before vanishing the last time.

-One year later-

Aqua had been exploring the underground looking for artifacts and also Plasma energy. Once she had been riding the roads for the longest time Aqua didn't notice it but there was someone was watching her movement. "Sir she's looking again." The man said as he reported in a com. "Excellent well show her the way." The one over the com told the man who nodded as the com went off. He walked in to the area where Aqua was and got her attention. The man didn't say anything as he just came up to her. "Um hi can…" Aqua asked as she was cut off by the man throwing her a plasma crystal, which was really rare. Before Aqua got a chance the man had walked off and was now driving to some place deep in the depths of Motorcity. With no other choice Aqua followed the man to a mansion that rivaled the Duke's. "Okay wasn't expecting to find this." Aqua thought as she parked her bike outside the man that had led Aqua here was waiting for at the entrance. The man didn't say anything as he led Aqua inside the mansion. Aqua didn't think much of the man as she looked around the inside of the building. The inside was like a carnival type setting, and it sure was bigger then it seemed on the outside, that's not what stood out to Aqua the most. What did stand out to her was the fact she was being led by a man that had given her a plasma crystal and was leading her to a room where she would meet the one behind this place. Stopping at the door the man told her to go in where Aqua saw a man was waiting for her.

"Glad to see you followed my messenger."

He said walking towards Aqua as the door closed behind her "Thank you for coming all this way; you don't know how much this means." The man told her and Aqua could only gave a suspecting look. "Um no problem, just tell me why did you asked a guard of yours to come get me?" Aqua asked that looked not leaving her face. "Oh yes that well pardon my manners you see I am the owner of this fine establishment, Moji Bolta." Moji told her with his arms spread out as a way to show off the glarmour of his mansion. The two stood there for a moment with Moji's putting his arms down to his side and one on his hip. "Okay, Moji was it, what did you bring me here for?" Aqua asked. "The reason for that is a simple one, you see I want you to collect plasma for me." He told Aqua making a look of shock appear on her face. How'd someone like this guy know about plasma let alone want Aqua to find it for him? She was the only one that used it in the underground. "You want me to find plasma for you?" Aqua asked wanting to make sure she had heard right. "Yes plasma and since you are someone that uses it also in turn I will let you keep some that you find." Moji told her with a grin as though he knew what her answer would be. As if he knew the answer why would Aqua want to trust someone like this guy? After all this man lived in the depths and was someone like the Duke if not more crazed. "Really finding energy for you and you'd let me have some of it? Tempting offer but I'm afraid it's gonna be a no." Aqua answered the grin of Moji face didn't fade though. "Really you'd decline the offer of more plasma for yourself? Why if I were in your position I wouldn't let a offer that I'm giving you slide." Moji told her as he took out a plasma crystal from a hidden pocket. "Seems like you got a plentiful stash so why asked someone like me to go after more?"

"You're a smart one, but really it's more then that see I would think that we'd want the same thing after all we both rely on the sweet energy." Moji told her as a way to twist her words. What is this guy getting at? why'd he go this far just to convince her to find more plasma for him? which was unlikely that'd Aqua would do that, seeings how the use of plasma had critical effects on people. She stood there for a moment thinking this over as Moji kept showing the crystal. "Think about wouldn't it be easier if you'd do this?" Moji asked with his head slightly tilted. "Guess you're right but my answer is still no, maybe you could find someone else." Aqua said with her final answer. Moji didn't say anything seeing this Aqua was about to leave until he motioned for her to come over to him. Without knowing why her feet moved on there own towards him. "What are..." Aqua said as Moji placed his hand on her head and using his thumb to move the bangs that were in front of the left side of her face. "You really are a experiment aren't you?" Moji said this time his tone wasn't the same as before. She couldn't move from his grip almost as if she was being controlled by him. "Is he using plasma?" Aqua thought as she tried moving but her body wouldn't let her.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you else this will just get worse, for you that is." He said sending a shockwave down Aqua's body. "Now you're going to listen to me, I was trying to be nice about this but since you aren't being as helpful as I hoped I've got no other choice but to make you bring me more plasma crystal by force." Moji said letting her go and Aqua was thankful but still a little weirded out by this. "You're gonna force me?" Aqua asked. "I don't think I need to explain myself when you find more of the crystals then you'll know the answer to that question of yours." He said speaking in a riddle like pace again. Aqua stood there for a second thinking that he was going to do something but instead he didn't when it was in the clear for her she turned to go. Not being followed by any of Moji's guards she was able to reach the outside with no problem. Seeing her motorbike still there. "That's a relief for a second I thought something happened to you." Aqua said letting out a sigh of relief as she walked to her bike. Starting it up quickly she didn't want to be any where near this place with what Moji had told her. "What gave that guy the right to think he could use me as his personal plasma finder?" She thought driving to the main road.

Someone else had been listening to Moji and Aqua though a distance. "You're just going to let her go?" A male voice said as Moji turned to see who it was. "I wasn't getting any where with her so I let her go with a little gift of mine." Moji told the male who was leaning on the wall. "Right that gift of yours..." The male said with a state of disbelief. "What is it oh don't tell me your envious of the the girl, Hariken?" Moji asked with a laugh. Silence was in the room as Hariken glared at the man. "Why would I be jealous of that girl?" Hariken said. "Well for starters she's..." Moji was cut off by the sudden voice of Huricane. "Yeah I got it she was the one with that gang of idiots claiming the can save this city." Neither said anything else as Hariken just left.

Aqua was on her way back to where she was staying for the time which was an abandon hotel near the west side. Where not much people lived since it was close to the dumping spots where toxic tanks where dropped down in the underground. It was a good place for Aqua to use as a place of operation. When she wasn't out looking for stuff then she was usually in the basement of the hotel seeing if she could create new things that the underground and she could use. By the progress she was making it wouldn't be long until she had had enough for the whole city to be protected by the goons that Kane and the others though at them.

Up top however was a different story, Kane had been hard at work coming up with new tech for the next assault he tried on the underground. This included not letting Julie out of his site by using a camera on her pod 24/7. "There's nothing that's going to happen so do you think you could let me go out for a bit?" Julie asked with a smile that she hoped would change her dad's mind. "How many times do I have to say this, with what happened I can't afford to have another major upset happen." Kane told her not looking at her. "But that was one year ago I don't think you have any..." Julie said trying to convince him that nothing was going to happen to her, nothing was going to happen to her because she was one of the ones who had pulled the plug on him one year ago. Neither Kane or Julie said anything after that. She saw that he'd ended the transmission with her. Julie out a sigh of frustration it wasn't like she didn't expect this from Kane seeing how he still was worried about another downfall. "I didn't have any other choice he was the one who brought it on himself." Julie told herself as a way of dealing with the way her father had been treating her for the past year.

**_Hey Jules it's Mike just wanted to check in seeing's how you haven't been down in a while, like a year's worth, I know you make one heck of an intern but still what's got you up there everyday?_**

That message from Mike was from a week ago and there where a lot others like it. No surprise being that it had been awhile since she been down. "I can't keep lyi…" Julie thought being cut out as Claire popped up on screen. "Hey Jules you're never gonna believe what just happen… oh sorry did I interrupt something?" Claire asked seeing her friend on the other line lost in thought. "It's nothing just thinking that's all." Julie told her clearing her voice of any evidence of what she was thinking of but being that Claire was her closest friend she could tell when Julie was covering something up. "Yeah sure thinking, you sure it's not something else?" Claire asked with an eyebrow raised. Julie didn't answer her. "You miss it, Motorcity I mean." Claire asked. "Of course I do! I mean how long is my dad planning on keeping me locked in my pod like I'm a criminal or something?" Julie asked trying to stay calm. "Well no offense but you kinda are." Claire told her. Julie didn't say anything right off but Claire was right she was just that a criminal. Not that Kane knew his own daughter was one of the one's who took him down, still though that bothered her. "Sorry that came out wrong but can't you try to do something about it? I mean you are good with that sort of thing." Claire told her. "You're right, thanks Claire." Julie told her with a smile. "No prob, after all that's what I'm here for." The ended the transmission after that with Julie thinking about how she was going to tell her dad and with her getting back to Motorcity.

"Going to give another reason for me not to try anything?" Vaje asked with a smirk looking at Kane though the screen. "You said that over a year ago, you're bluffing." Kane said walking away from the screen. "Think what you want it doesn't change a thing." Vaje said making Kane look at him though the corner of his eye as he continued looking out the window. "What do you mean by that?" Kane asked cautiously. "Oh you already know what I mean." Vaje said as the sound of his voice turned to venom. The sound of his voice made Kane freeze, what did he mean already know? What had happened to make Vaje hate him so much? Oh that's right he had used Vaje's Genesis Pod, unsuccessfully, but even that shouldn't be enough to… unless. "The girl…he wants my daughter for something I took… Loudcastor…?" Giving it some thought it did make sense seeing how the girl was extremely capable with managing the liquidize bots in her system just like how Vaje himself could manipulate energy at his will. "That's what he's…" Kane thought before he could finish Vaje spoke. "I do hope you take to what I said with caution because I will be in touch again, only next time it won't be over coms." Vaje told him before the screen flickered off.

That meant he could only be planning on coming soon, or have someone come on his behave. "Why not come yourself, you're not a coward are you Vaje?" Kane thought looking down to the ground. Vaje didn't have any reason to show that he was afraid, it was the the other way around.

Where Julie was concerned he was full set on not letting Vaje get a hold of her, however unknown to Kane that Julie was now working on a way to get the security down on her pod so she could get back to the underground. "That's good he's not watching my pod like he was before." Julie said seeing the camera com wasn't on as it was before giving her just enough time to make a fake video feed of her in her pod. "There that should be enough." She said docking her pod. Claire's com popped up before Julie exited. "Hey you where able to get your pod docked." Claire asked. "Yeah but if I'm going to be able to make it to Motorcity I need to hurry. The feed of my pod is only going to distract him for a while." Julie said as she took her bag.

The two talked for a minute about what was going to be happening and if Julie would be staying in Motorcity or coming back. She thought about it for a moment before admitting that she was going to be staying down in the underground. Claire nodded in agreement knowing about Julie it was easy to see why she wanted to go down and it was because of a certain leader that Julie had grown so attached. "Thanks again for doing this for me Claire." Julie said with a thankful smile. "No problem I know how much it means to you so don't worry girl I'll have your back." She told Julie as her com blinked off. Knowing that she had Claire keeping things okay up here made it easier for Julie to return to Motorcity after so long.

"Come on give me something I can use." Aqua said looking at the test results she did on her body to see what Moji had done to her. The only problem was there wasn't any thing showing he did anything. "Maybe I just imagined it?" She thought turning away from the computer screen, there was a spark from the other side of the room where she kept her bag. Going over she saw that it was giving off a ray of green light. "That hasn't done that before." She said examining the bag to make sure nothing had happened or if anyone put a tracer on it. "Nothing's on it so why is it…" Before she finished a strange feeling surged through her body like it had been when she was at Moji's. "What is this… ugh not again…" Aqua said falling to her knees. The light was beginning to get brighter as she saw it transform into something. A lot of question where swarming her mind as why she felt this way and why there was something transforming right in front of her, she hadn't found any Plasma as of late so why was this happening? Did it have something to do with that weird Moji guy? The light snapped her out of her thoughts as it finished transforming into some sort of new weapon. The feeling that Aqua felt had vanished suddenly as the weapon laid itself on her bag still giving off a faint green glow. Still on her knees, Aqua reached out to touch the weapon that laid there when she did it transformed again, this time more quickly, into a blade. She could feel a connection being made between her and the blade as it gave off a glow with the making on right side glowing as well. "This is a weapon made out of plasma energy." She said excitedly. This meant that more could be done with Plasma other then what Aqua used it for, it was a way that the Underground could rise up again from underneath Deluxe. "How is it gonna get to people though?" Aqua thought, though it was a little too early to be thinking like that with how she got this was anyone guess and that was something she was trying to figure out. Standing with the weapon in hand she took it over to her table next to her bed. Laying it there she held her hand over it and the data that was collected was stored on the computer. Glancing over at it she could see it read 95%.

Aqua made the com appear in front of her. "It's only 95 percent? But then what's the other five?" Aqua asked scrolling though the data that was listed. What she found only interested her more. "Other five is of unknown." She read aloud. Not getting any further with the com she went over to the weapon and scanned it with her left eye that was made of pure Plasma. "Wait this is my energy that I'm reading. Okay so besides it containing 95 percent Plasma it also has some of my energy stored in it?" Aqua said trying to make sense of it. It did make a little sense to her however seeing's how she was a "experiment" as Moji called her but also the fact she'd been collecting Plasma crystals since she left the Burners that night.

"What's the since of thinking into it? After all I this is something that I can use to make my search a little easier." Aqua said as she picked up the blade again feeling the connection as before. "You like it?" A voice came from behind her making Aqua turn around with the blade in it." Who are…" The intruder spoke before she could finish. "I go by Hariken Vantas and I guess you could say I work for Moji Bolta." Hariken told her as if it were nothing. "You work for that creep?" Aqua asked with disbelief. "Yeah yeah what he does can get overly annoying but that's not the reason I'm here." He said stepping closer to Aqua. "Then why are you? On that note how'd you even get in?" Aqua asked though Huriken was ignoring the question. "I came to tell you to back off Plasma doesn't concern you, why don't you just go back playing defender with those idiots you call friends." Hariken said making Aqua back up a little. Idiots she called friends did he mean the Burners? "What do you mean back off? Since when did Plasma become only for one person, in case you don't see it don't you know how lethal it is?" Aqua asked not wanting to fight Hariken, at least not here. "Is that what you think? You're more naïve then thought."

Naïve how was she naïve it was her that wanted to find a way to give it to the people down here. Aqua still had the Plasma blade it her hand and could feel the glow becoming stronger. "What do you say know, Loudcastor?" He said tauntingly. She did want to fight him her this hotel was her base as well as her home. "If you want to fight I don't care just not here." Aqua said as that was all that came out and Hariken just gave a laugh. "You honestly think I came here to fight you, no I think that'll wait until later, all I came to do was…" He let off as he came dangerously close to her with the only thing between them was the Plasma Blade. "Tell you to back down or you'll have something much worse to worry about." It was more then just a empty threat. "Why are you…" Aqua asked before she got a chance to finish the question he'd vanished in a green light. Leaving Aqua standing there confused about what just happened.

Hariken had gone back to the depths seeing Moji standing outside the door of his place. "What do you want?" Hariken asked not looking the man in the eyes. "It's nothing I just thought I'd welcome you back from your little conversation with the girl." Moji told him. Hariken gave him a quick glance before walking past him. "What isn't that what you did? Oh don't tell me you're shocked by the fact of me knowing that." Moji said following him. Hariken didn't say anything as he walked to where he stayed still feeling Moji behind him. "Why don't you give it a rest already you already know that I did. What's the use of following me?" He told Moji turning to face him. "I really don't care what you do." Moji told him with a smirk. "Then what's with following me?" Moji's smirk only grew. "Because I don't want you causing that much damage until the main event unfolds." Hariken heard what the man said it just didn't really concern him or the matter that he didn't care about Moji at all he was just working with this crazed man until something better came along.

At Aqua's hideout she was trying to make since of the sudden appearance of Hariken. "The guy what's he got with me collecting Plasma? Since his boss wanted me to be his personal collector he shouldn't have a problem." Aqua thought but before she could think about it she shook her head out of her state of thought. Aqua looked down at the plasma blade and grinned.

Meanwhile sitting in the west side gate was NineLives with Julie at the wheel. "Why am I feeling nervous all of a sudden? It's not unusual for me to be gone from the guys for a long time; they know I'm an intern…" Julie said as she clutched the wheel. It was true the others knew that Julie was an intern at Kane Co. but what the didn't know was that Julie was in fact Kane's daughter, and that was something that she thought would be the end of her if anyone knew much like if Kane found out she was a Burner. "I've been on lock down thanks to what I did…" She thought un clutching the wheel and leaning back into the soft pink feathers of her seat. She shook her head at the thoughts of denial. Julie started driving to the garage having hopes that the others where doing something. Getting closer to the garage Julie saw that the only thing in the parking of the garage was Mike's chopper along with what she guessed was the new car he and Dutch were working on. "Guess that's what he meant by improvements." Julie thought with a small smile forming. Parking NineLives next to the new car, stopping the car and stepping out she could see that Jacob was busy in the kitchen. "Some things never change." She thought walking closer catching in the corner of her eye she saw Mike sitting far from the others when he had something on his mind. Mike was the same as ever even when not seeing him for a year Julie could tell that nothing about him had changed.

Julie walked up the stairs of the garage Jacob didn't notice her since he was busy cooking what ever it was. Walking to where Mike was sitting thought he didn't notice her either. What was she suppose to say? After being gone for a year it was obvious to her that Mike did care about her after all he did leave all those messages on her com while she was lock in her pod in Deluxe. Julie tried to say something but the words didn't form. Julie was standing behind Mike and he could feel someone standing behind him snapping him out of what he was thinking of he turned his head to the side seeing Julie. "Jules, she's back?" Mike thought as he stood. "Sorry for not…" Julie said before being surprised by Mike's arms going around her. "It's good to see you again, Jules." The tone in Mike's voice was sincere. The hug only lasted a moment but Julie felt something deep in her chest. "It's like last time."

Mike dropped his arms from around Julie while giving her the same smiling he had one year ago. "So Kane finally gave you some free time?" Mike asked although the tone of his voice was that of knowing. "…" Julie tried to respond but no words formed. As Julie didn't say anything Mike took her by the hand and led her to the opposite side staircase. Julie looked down at the ground as the walked down the steps towards NineLives. "Jules, you know that you could've told me right?" Mike told her as the stopped next to cars. "I'm not following." Julie told him as a lie for the fact she didn't want to admit it to Mike. The two stood there for a moment with Mike still holding Julie's hand. She looked down and felt the warmth. "What are you waiting for go on and tell him the truth it's what you wanted… this is what you wanted." Julie thought knowing full well what Mike was trying to do but it was hard for her to come out and say it, that Kane was her father. There wasn't a question on where Julie wasn't a trusted member of the Burners and to Mike because she was. In fact Julie was if not the first person Mike trusted above all else. So why was this so difficult to admit? "Because I'm afraid of what the others will think once they know the truth." She thought. "Come on Jules you can tell me." Mike pressed giving her hand a squeeze. Julie looked into Mike's eyes and saw the honesty. "Mike, the reason I've been gone for a year is because Kane's my… my… my…" Julie said but was unable to finish. "Kane's your what Jules?" Mike asked making Julie bite her lip in hesitation. "Father, Kane's my father." Julie tried to say it why could she think it but not say it to Mike? "Come on why can't I just…" Julie thought mentally kicking herself. "Abraham Kane is my father." Julie said not sure what the reaction would be. Regardless it was out in the open now.

Julie's Kane's daughter, Mike had to admit that the two did look similar even it he did keep it in the back of his mind that was something that he had to admit. "Actually Jules that's something I've been wondering about." Mike told her giving the indication that he knew. "What you mean you've known… for how long?" Julie asked. "The night of the destruction of Kane's Genesis Pod, Jacob said something about seeing a little girl beside Kane at his first day of working with him. I didn't think much of it then seeings how there was no way Kane had a heart because you know he is a dictator but then I remember you tricking both us when I held you pretend hostage, that he seemed protective over you." He was right Kane was protective over her as a mad powered father could be going to the point of locking her in her pod for over a year. "Yeah protective is a word you can use…" Julie said looking away from him. Mike dropped his hand from hers and starting walking away. Julie followed as Mike saw this from the corner of his eye, making him smile at this he really had missed her.

The streets were vacant as Aqua drove though the roads thinking about Hariken. "What gave that guy the right to smash though my place?" Aqua thought before seeing a stray Kane bot. "There hasn't been a bot around for months." She thought driving straight at the bot attacking it with the Plasma Blade expecting it to be destroyed on contact but then she saw that it had a glow of green on it's side. "It's been altered with Plasma?" She thought jumping off her bike teleporting it to the far side of this. After being attacked once the bot seemed aggressive towards her. "Okay big guy." She said stepping back from the bot that was about to attack but she dodge it. The Plasma Blade glowed guessing that it had some sort of special attack she went in for an attack on the bot. Her body moved with a spin the blade him with massive damage on the bot, the bot then exploded in a bright light that made smoke sweep all over the ground knocking Aqua off her feet. She was in shock seeing that the plasma blade had taken down a behemoth of a bot. "It can do that much of damage." She said aloud.

"Let me guess you where expecting something else right?" A voice asked from behind her tilting her head back finding it to be Hariken. "What's he doing here?" Aqua thought standing up quickly taking the blade. "You can put it away I didn't come here to fight." He said walking past her. "Then why'd you come in the first place?" She asked with a questionable tone. "You're not the only one who can be on these streets you know." He said picking up the piece of Plasma that was on the ground. "What are you doing with the piece of Plasma?" Aqua asked seeing Hariken had a smirk on his face. "You want it." He said putting his mouth piece on. "Then come and get it." He taunted seeing that his body was glowing with green plasma energy.

"What's your problem? Why can't you see that I'm just trying to collect plasma to help this city?" Aqua asked as she fought him seeing that Hariken was easily dodging her and landing critical hits on her. "like someone like you can save a run down city like this." Hariken said knocking her to the ground stepping on her chest making it impossible for her to escape. Like I told you stay away from Plasma." He said only this time his tone was more serious then before and his hand glowed with plasma energy. Aqua closed her eyes expecting a hit only Hariken stopped in the motion. "Let me guess you went because of the girl?" Moji's voice range in his head making Hariken stopped the attack. "Why's he always getting into my way?" Aqua heard this as she stood to her feet. ""Don't think that this changes things." Hariken said as he vanished from the area leaving the shard on the ground to Aqua's guess that he dropped it. "Well what ever the case is glad it's in my hands now." She said putting the shard into the blade. The smell of smoke got her attention turning to see that her bike was glowing his smoke coming from it. "Oh no don't do this to me!" She said running over to the bike. "Come on you can still work." She said trying to stop it from breaking down. Turning the engine on it immediately got worse fuming up with bright green smoke, Aqua backed away she didn't want this to happen. Expecting to take the piece of Plasma with her and then continue riding wasn't going to be an option anymore. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse." She said gripping the Plasma crystal. She still had the crystal that Hariken had dropped but at the price of losing her custom made looked around to see if she could see anything familiar to her. "Maybe if wasn't such a good idea to take on that bot." She said seeing that nothing that was familiar to her. Looking back at her motorbike seeing that it was in no condition to be ridden on. She went up to the bike and placed a hand on it. "See you back at the hotel." She said teleporting it back to her base.

Leaving the area after wards she was finding nothing but more run down buildings. There was a car that was behind her as she walked. Noticing it she hoped it wasn't Moji, or Hariken. "Hey ya know it's not safe to be wondering the streets." A familiar voice said from behind her. "Wait is that…" She thought turning finding Texas. "Texas?" She said. He walked towards her seeing it was Aqua. "Oh it's you Aqua… wait a minute its you!" Texas said putting his hand on Aqua's shoulder. "Yeah Texs it's me…" Aqua said looking away from him. There was another car that pulled up. "There a reason you stopped in the middle of no ware?" Dutch asked getting out of his car and walking to the two of them. As soon as he saw Aqua standing there with Texas he knew the reason. "Aqua, man it's been a while." Dutch said in disbelief. "Hey Dutch." Aqua waved awkwardly as Texas removed his hand from her shoulder. "Where's you're bike?" Dutch asked seeing that her motorbike was no ware to be found. "It broke down." She stated getting a confused look from both Texas and Dutch as the two knew Aqua was a master of repairing her bike on the road.

This wasn't good if the two of them knew about her bike then they would want her to go back to the garage. "I can't do that…" Aqua thought as she stepped back a little as Dutch and Texas talked. "Come back to the garage with us and we'll help you upgrade your bike." Dutch said seeing that Aqua had started walking off. "Hey where's she going?" Texas asked seeing her as well.

Aqua continued walking until she was out of there eyesight. "Why'd the have to be out? I didn't want to see them now." Aqua said putting her hands in her jacket pockets. "Of all the days this had to happen just when my bike breaks down…" She thought before a Kane bot fused with plasma came out of the shadows of the streets. How was it that there was another one out here? It should be impossible for bots to be out since Kane was MIA. "You wanna fight okay then…" Aqua said about to attack the bot when there was a bright green light that came behind her and captured her dragging her into the portal."What the…?" Aqua said as she was transported to Moji's place. "I'm back at Moji's?" Aqua thought standing outside the mansion. "Ah Aqua I'm so glad to see you made it here." Moji said as he spread his arms out in a greeting. "More like kidnapped what is it that you want?" She asked stepping backwards from him. "Yes that well you see that was the only option of getting you here what with Hariken failing the first attempt." Moji told her.

Hariken was sent by Moji to bring her back? What kind of sick joke was he playing? "Getting me back here? what is this about Moji?" Aqua asked not crossing her arms. "It's best if we don't discuss this out in the open. Please follow me inside and I shall explain everything."He told her being surprisingly vague about this he didn't seem to care that he took her away out in the open where Dutch and Texas where. Before she followed Aqua let sent a transmitter to the Burners, something she only did where there was nothing else. Moji was waiting for her by the door. "Coming?" He asked as the door opened with him walking in. Aqua followed looking behind to where she let the transmitter. "Hopefully they won't have to come." She thought hopefully as she followed Moji though the opened doors.

The two walked down the hallway with Moji not saying a word. "The others should be here." Moji said as a door opened down the hall. Others, what did he mean by that.

"Others what are you getting at?" Aqua asked as she made her way to the door. "You'll see soon enough." He told her with a sly smile.

"It took you long enough." Hariken said appearing next to the door. "You know the others get really annoyed with you making them wait." Hariken said glaring directly at Aqua. "Yes, yes well it couldn't be help seeing how it took a time for me to bring the little gem here." Moji said making it so Hariken only head but Aqua caught some of it. "Hey are either of you gonna explain just what the heck I'm doing here?" Aqua asked as Moji walked though the doors. "Just follow me and you'll see." Hariken vanished to the inside of the room. "Guess I don't have a choice." Aqua thought as she walked though the doors finding it to be pitch black. "Gentlemen of the council I give you the final piece to my glorious empire." Moji's voice came though the room as bright lights shined down upon Aqua and she could see that it was a stadium she was in. "What the?" She thought feeling Moji behind her. "This is that girl that was with the Burners a year ago." One of them said from the seat section. "Yes I am aware she was apart of that group but truth be told I believe she is a great assist to my goal far more useful to me then to those kids who make play the are fighting for a cause." Moji told them. Aqua looked at him for a moment, make play that the where fighting for a cause they where the ones who stopped Kane from taking over Motorcity with his Genesis Pod.

The ones in the stands talked to Moji about the use of Aqua and how she would be of interested to both of them, the only thing she wondered was why did the need her when Moji already had a Hariken working for him?.

"Is there even a point for me being here? Since when did I agree to be kidnapped by a mad man who's crazier then the Duke and he wants me to work for him? This dude is just plain crazy!" Aqua thought as the meeting was wrapping up with no need for her to say anything; all she did was stand there as Moji spoke to the members in the stand. Hariken wasn't far off eyeing Aqua ever so slightly. What was with him? So bizarre that he worked for a man like Moji Bolta, then again why she have to be in this position? Not long after that the meeting had ended and everyone exited the room only the ones that remained where Moji, Hariken, and Aqua. "Are you satisfied now? You got the whole government of this underground on your side now." Hariken asked getting Aqua's attention. Moji had the government of this underground on his side, the only thing that meant was he had those people come down to Motorcity from Deluxe to make a deal with him? "In a way yes but I wish those people wouldn't suspect me like I'm some kind of criminal." Moji said as he walk to the door Aqua looked over to Hariken who had a look of understanding on his face. "Wait a second, when am I gonna get a clear explanation of just why I am here? I mean you just didn't nap me from the two of my friends to show me off to some sort of government from deluxe. I mean damn those people already now about me seeings how there boss is Abraham Kane!" Aqua asked with rage in her voice Moji had been toying with her ever since she followed one of his goons to his place. Moji chuckled before turning to face her. "My dear girl I don't think you understand the position that you're in." Moji told her as Hariken stepped behind her giving Aqua no chance of escape. "The reason why you're here is because of a simple fact that you are a made of plasma no more human then one of Kane's Bots."

"If I'm one of Kane's bots then why haven't you tried to get rid of me?" Aqua asked trying to hide the nervous sound in her voice. "I haven't because of the use you can provide me." Moji said taking her chin in his hand. "But if you keep having more outbursts like these then I'll have no choice but to…" Moji didn't have to answer since Aqua had a feeling of what he meant. "Let me guess you're gonna sick Hariken on me." Aqua asked making Moji laugh out. "Yes, yes you could say that." Moji told her letting go of her chin. "But if you follow what I say you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Moji told her as he walked towards the door. Leaving Aqua in the dark still not knowing what his plan was, the only thing she knew was if she didn't follow what he said then he'd get rid of her by any means. Hariken didn't say anything to her as he walked passed vanishing into the darkness of the halls. "I don't have a choice here." Aqua thought as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. She was able to walked out of the place but remember that her bike was badly damaged. "Oh yeah I don't have my bike." She thought looking around finding she was alone. Okay so being stranded outside a madman's hideout wasn't good that counted double since when she checked her com finding a message from Dutch.

**_Got you're call I don't know what you've been doing for the past year but what ever it is sure hope you're being careful. If you need any back up don't be shy to call me or Texas for back up._**

With no other choice she sent out a message to Dutch, saying to meet at the entrance of the Depths. He would probably wonder why there but since she didn't have a choice she had to tell him. Aqua walked to the entrance seeing Dutch was already there. "Hey glad to see that you're alright." He said seeing Aqua approach him. "Yeah sorry about that something came up." Aqua said lying a little since she didn't want Dutch to know what had happened. "Do you need a lift or…" Dutch asked before being cut off. "Actually I was wondering if I could catch a ride back to the Garage." Aqua asked robbing the back of her neck. "Sure! It's been a while since you've been back." Dutch told her not suspecting anything. "Thanks." She said as both got into Whiptail. "What about Texas thought you said he an you where both out?" Aqua asked as Dutch started driving. "Yeah will Tex decided to hid back to the HQ not long after you sent the call." Dutch said as he drove down the road.

Mike was still talking with Julie when Dutch pulled into the garage. Before Mike entered the front of the hideout Julie took a hold of the sleeve of his jacket. "Can I ask you something?" Julie asked not sounding like her usual self. "Sure Jules what is it?" Mike asked. "Would you mind if I stayed down here for a while." What type of question was that? Of course Julie was always welcome to stay down here. Yet something was off by how she sounded, was it because of what had happened? It made since that she didn't want to go back to Deluxe with how Kane kept her locked up for the past year. "Jules you can stay for as long as you need to." Mike told her with an honest smile and she returned it. "…" Julie really couldn't say anything she was just really happy that Mike was fine with her being Kane's daughter.

"Look who came back." Texas said with a cheerful tone that led him going over to her and hugging her. "Texas is so happy." He said hugging her tighter. "It's good to see you too, Tex." Aqua said as she chuckled a little.

Mike and Julie walked in seeing Aqua with the other two. "She came back." Mike thought as both he and Julie.

"So since you're back why not teach Texas some moves?" Texas asked as he did some action poses. "Tex give her some space she did just come back after all." Dutch said with a laugh. "Good to see you again, Aqua." Mike said as he stepped in with the group leaving Julie standing there alone next to Jacob's bar. "What's going on?" Chuck asked walking up seeing Aqua standing there with the group he didn't give it much thought as Julie was also there.

"It's good to have you back, but why didn't you say anything over a com?" Mike asked as Aqua rub the back of her neck. it wasn't as simply to tell the Burners that she had been to a gang meeting, a meeting she didn't even want a part of. "Actually I did send a com but guess sense Dutch and Texas where the ones out the got it instead." Aqua said with a laugh hopefully that was enough to confess the leader. Mike looked over at Dutch and Texas. "Yeah she did the only question I have is to why? Don't really understand why you needed a ride here unless…" Dutch said but was cut off by Aqua. "Yeah about that my bike got busted so I didn't have any other choice."

Being told that her bike got wrecked was only half the story, what really happened was she was indirectly involved with some sort of gang that that wanted Plasma. It went on like it had been before she had left them Texas was still trying to get Aqua to teach him her moves. "Tex don't you think you're moves are good enough?" Aqua asked with a small laugh. "Yeah Texas are pretty awesome but it could be even better." He said chopping the air. The group broke off into there own after that it didn't seem to matter to Mike what she had said. "Reasonable for him not to want to know more after what happen to him a year ago." Aqua though seeing Mike out of the corner of her eye.


	2. Episode two preview

The door to Vaje's office opened. "Sir regarding the the data that we achieved by sitting in on the meeting held by a organization in the underground known as Motorcity, it would appear that this man by the the name of Moji Bolta has the same type of power you have." A man said coming into Vaje's office. "Is that all?" Vaje asked not turning to face the the man but could see by the window. "There's also this info packet we conducted on the girl that was there." Hearing this Vaje turned his head. "Leave it on the desk."

Placing it on the desk the man walked out of the room. "What does this underground city have that should interest me." He thought looking though the packet on the desk. Plans for a special event to take place known as project Plazma corps by a man called Moji bolta. "He was smart enough to give that underground Plasma… to bad he doesn't know how to use it."


End file.
